It has been proposed that the critical amplifier be eliminated. To that end, it has been proven that, in principle, no amplifier is required in a CCD loop because the low transmission losses with given CCD's allow one to expect a sufficiently high quality of the filter circuit. If one allows an information to circulate in a closed CCD loop, then the problems resulting from an amplifier of high stability are eliminated. However, such a CCD loop is not functional over a long time without additional devices, since the potential troughs of the individual stages become filled with charge carriers which derive from inverse currents and incomplete charge transfer. Therefore, it must be seen to with an auxiliary circuit that these parasitic charges are again removed and, thus, the operating point of the CCD loop is retained. The operating point is defined by the charge amount in the potential troughs in the idle state of the stages.